Confession
by KimazuiIka
Summary: Oishi confesses his feelings and Eiji is not what to think about it. EijixOishi aka Golden Pair. Oneshot!


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Though they are in the middle of class, Eiji couldn't help but to stare down his best friend, Oishi. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, as much as he'd like to and as dumb of an idea it was to do so. The redhead just couldn't stop thinking about last night though. Last night was suppose to be like any other night and it was, if Oishi hadn't of confessed his feelings for him. The scene was playing in his head over and over again as if he were rewatching a clip from a movie. He couldn't take his mind off the thought, no matter how hard he had tried.

_The sun was setting slowly off in the distance as the two were returning home together from a long day of practice. They both were exhausted and had plans to get ice cream together but decided to save that for another day when they weren't so tired. Instead of taking the long way home like always, the doubles pair decided to take the short route instead. _

"_Man Tezuka buchou is training us too hard!" Eiji whined. "It's too hot to be training like this!"_

_Oishi laughed softly at his friend's complaint. "It will be better for us in the long run though Eiji. We'll really improve from all this training." _

"_We better… The training is conflicting with us hanging out!" The red head shouted, throwing his hands up in the air but then quickly returning them to the back of his head. "Hmm… Sorry to cancel on you Oishi."_

"_It's quiet alright, I'm tired myself." He flashed his friend one of his reassuring smiles, which caused the other to feel less guilty._

"_You're too kind Oishi!" Eiji grinned widely. "You should be the captain again!"_

"_I've always just been co-captain, I could never be as good as Tezuka buchou. While he is strict, he is the one that had led us to victory."_

"_Yeah yeah, whatever!" The two of them came to a split in the road, indicating that their walk together was going to have to end for the day. "Well, I'll see you later Oishi?" _

_He nodded slowly and his friend waved him off as he started to go in the different direction. Oishi suddenly reached for him though, grabbing a hold of his tennis bag causing the other to stumble backwards. Eiji turned to him, confused as to why his friend was suddenly blushing and looking down._

"_Um… wait a second…" Oishi mumbled quietly. "I-I need to tell you something… it's really important…"_

"_Okay… What's up?" This was concerning the redhead. It wasn't like his friend to suddenly change from being relaxed to a nervous mess. _

_Oishi clenched onto his own shirt, his words coming up silent. His throat felt dry and he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. He was sweating nervously and felt very hot. He could only imagine how he looked right now. He gulped slowly, trying to think of the best way to word his feelings. Just as Eiji was going to question him again, Oishi started to speak._

"_I-I love you!" He confessed, almost too loudly for his liking. _

_These words left Eiji feeling suddenly speechless. They echoed in his head as he tried to recollect what had just happened. And just like before, before he could possibly muster up any words the other interrupted him._

"_I-I'll see you at practice, right?" His smile was obviously fake. "See you later!" With that he ran off in the other direction, leaving Eiji completely alone with those three words._

Eiji lets out a quiet, irritated sigh as he recalls the event once more. He couldn't sleep because of it, he couldn't show up to practice because he felt too embarrassed by it, and he certainly couldn't focus on school right now because he was always thinking about it. Oishi hadn't brought it up; in fact Oishi hadn't really said anything to him. The only words he had said today were simple phrases, there was no "where were you today?" or "I'm sorry for last night". Oishi wasn't talkable and this just made things even worse for Eiji because with his friend being uncharacteristically quiet, it meant that he was serious about last night.

The two of them were sitting right next to each other. His hand was empty and just hanging there, as if it was begging to be held. Eiji knew this had to be on his mind as well since he hadn't even noticed Eiji watching him like a hawk all period. For the first time, his eyes advert off Oisihi and glance over at the teacher and time. The teacher was too caught up in his lecture to notice and they still had a good twenty minutes before next period. The redhead looks straight ahead, body trembling slightly. His hand begins to reach for Oishi's empty one slowly. He could feel his face light up and his heart felt as though it were going to explode. He knew what it'd mean if he were to grab the other's hand and while he felt unsure about it, he felt okay about it. Without any more hesitation, he grasps his partner's hand.

Oishi suddenly jolts up, snapping out of his thoughts. He automatically looks down at his now filled hand and then shifts his gaze up towards Eiji. The redhead was just looking ahead, his cheeks completely crimson and he is biting his bottom lip nervously. Oishi looks ahead as well, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. He begins to feel that aching feeling from last night as he shyly holds onto the readhead's hand. His fingers lace with Eiji's, their hands now clasping each other tightly.

Slowly the two finally make eye contact with each other, both feeling embarrassed by their actions. Eiji's lips slowly form a smile, causing Oishi to smile as well. The two of them squeeze each other's hands and reluctantly return their gaze back on the teacher. Both of them now knew that, with these simple actions, they were officially a couple. And both of them felt okay with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh my second Golden Pair fic! Forgive me for the really uncreative title. I really suck with titles (TT_TT) I hope this one was okay! It was kind of hard to write. I've had this idea and I feel like I could of written it better but for right now I think this is all I can do. I hope you enjoyed it though! Reviews are very much loved but never required! Thank you for reading!


End file.
